


Unnamed Strory - Fallen Leaves

by Kusumah01



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kusumah01/pseuds/Kusumah01
Summary: They love each other.One mistake and they are falling apart.Can he mend it and get his beloved back?





	Unnamed Strory - Fallen Leaves

Raged breathing filled the dainty room. Moans after moans can be heard as well as the telltale smells of sex emanated from the said room. Bodies moving back and forth against each other as sweat drenched the pale petite body. Blunt nails digging at his back; a sign that she reached her orgasm. He slowed into a stop then pulled out.

He sat there silently, at the edge of bed, head hung low as blank look adorned his face. Rustling sound can be heard and he turned slightly, staring into a nameless woman face he just had sex with. He turned back then sighed softly. Slowly he stood up and walked; bending down to take his clothes and donned it back hastily. And without a glance back, he leave the room.

-*-

A chilly night wind blew softly as he stepped out of the hotel and toward the parking lot. He looked up into dark skies and just stood there, unmoving.

“Why the pain is still there?” he murmured softly as long and slim fingers combed his disarray of raven hair. He turned his gaze down, no longer looked up into night sky. Dark onyx eyes scanned the pavement path with sadness. Unshed tears made the black orbs look glassy. He then sighed and slouched. His shoulder went rigid as pained sobs escaped his lips. The tears he held back now flowed freely.

“Why can’t I just forget you?”

 

 

 

 

***

“Hey, shorty!” the voice reached his ears, pulled him out of his thought. He turned and their eyes meet.

Unruly blond hair, moon shaped pair of eyes, chubby cheeks and a happy grin plastered on the angular face greeted him. He sighed softly and turned away; a small smile gracing his usually stoic face.

“Yah!! How dare you turn away from me, shorty!?” yelled the blond as he shook the shorter body with annoyance. He just sighed; face frowned slightly as a scowl appeared on his face.

“Leave me alone, idiot.” He said and then moved away from the slightly taller man. The blond pouted and took a seat beside him.

“Stop your brooding, Lee. It makes you look so old.” The blond commented while putting away his backpack.

“Hn.”

“Okay, Okay! I’ll shut up.” The blond said while held his hands up in mocking surrender. He sighed again. But a small smile appeared for a mere second on that stoic face of his before it’s gone and replaced by a scowl.

“But, honestly though, are you even feel tired with brooding all day long?” the blond asked curiously. He glared again and the blond scratched his cheek sheepishly.

“I’m thinking. Not brooding.” He replied curtly. The blond snickered. The glare he gave to him apparently didn’t affect said man that much anymore.

“Really, Lee, you sucks at lying.” The blond commented.

“As far as I know,” the blond continued “The Min always brooding, not thinking.”

“Moron.” He said as he gave the blond a death glare. The blond just shrugged while rummaging into his backpack, tongue peeking out as he does so.

“You got your Father attitude more than your Papa, and its sucks.” The blond commented offhandedly. He stiffened at the man words; slightly annoyed.

“Shut up, idiot. It’s not your business.”

“Seriously, Lee, just relax and pull that stick out of your ass. It’s annoying.”

“Kwon…” he warned. But the blond completely ignored him; now happily munching on his sandwich that he finally found inside his backpack after rummaging for a while.

“What are you gonna do today?” the blond asked as he paused on his munching. The shorter just shrugged. He really didn’t have anything to do that day anyway.

“…”

“Hey, Ji, care to tutor me for Literature?” the blond asked; hopeful. He turn his head and stared at the blond suspiciously. A finely dark eyebrow rose, asking silently.

“Oh, come on, Lee, don’t be such a dick! I’m your best friend!” the blond yelled indignantly.

“Idiot…” he murmured carelessly, and it earned him a hit on the back of his head by the said ‘idiot’.

“Dickwad.” The blond growled, annoyed at the fact that his said ‘bastard’ of a best friend throwing him such a look while the raven just shrugged again.

“I’ll wait at the entrance gate after the class over. Papa has been nagging at me ‘bout you anyway.” He said lazily as he stood up, stretched and yawned.

“Yay me…” the blond said mockingly, still annoyed. He nudged the blond playfully. The blond turned, a scowl plastered on his face while he just keep smiling at the blond man. Few second passed and the blond huffed.

“Fine. But you owe me a big bowl of meat.” The blond stated grouchily. The raven mouth twitched a bit. So much alike with his Papa, he thought, not amused.

“Whatever you want, Kwon.”

 

-*-

 

“Papa, I’m home!” he stated as he stepped out of his shoes, the blond followed as he did. He then walked into the kitchen trailed by the blond. Dark raven hair, onyx eyes that just same like his with pale skins greeted his sight when he stepped into the kitchen. Not far from the older man that resembled him a lot, stood a blond with slightly tanned skins and dazzling pair of dark brown eyes; hands busy chopping some vegetables.

“Papa, Father,” he spoke addressing the two males in the kitchen. The older blond looked up, and a smile plastered his face instantly; waving at the raven that stood at the kitchen entrance.

“Welcome home, Jihoonie. How was your school?” the blond asked the slightly shorter and younger version of the man beside him.

“It’s like usual, Papa. And I brought Soonyoung along.” Said the raven as he addressed the blond man behind him. The elder face brightened even more as he saw the young man beside his son. He bounced happily toward the blond and hugged him, almost suffocating the boy.

“Jiminie, you are suffocating the poor boy.” The older raven spoke.

“Ah! Hahahaha, sorry, Soonyoungie.” The older one said sheepishly as he let go of the boy and strutted back to sit beside the stoic man.

“Evening Uncle Yoongi, Uncle Jimin,” the blond greeted. Jimin just waved it off while Yoongi nodding his head in acknowledgment.

“Yoongi hyung, help me with the dish, will you?” Jimin asked the older raven as the said man just grunted as his answer.

“Hn.”

“You boys, enjoy your time. Dinner will serve in two hours,” Jimin said as he smiled and the boys nodding their head.

“Come on, idiot, let’s go to my room.” said Jihoon as he walked away. Soonyoung glared at the younger raven, annoyed that the younger man keep calling him ‘idiot’.

“Coming, bastard,” he said huffily. Jimin just smiled as he watched the two boys walked away.

“Chim, stop smiling like an idiot and help me.” grunted Yoongi; annoyed as the blond just stood there while smiling idiotically. The blond glared at his husband.

“Thanks for ruining such happy mood, bastard.” He responded while slightly shoved the ‘bastard’ of a husband of his. Yoongi just smirked as he leaned and kissed Jimin’s temple lovingly. The blond smiled and pecked his husband lips.

“Bastard.”

“Idiot.”

 

-*-

 

“So, moron, what part of Literature that poor brain of yours didn’t understand?” Jihoon said offhandedly while throwing his school bag at the desk. The blond glared and then pouted.

“You mean bastard…” he muttered. Jihoon just shrugged as he pulled his shirt intend on changing into more comfy clothes. The blond blushed and averted his eyes when he saw the glimpse of pale and toned torso of the said ‘bastard’.

“Are you sick, Kwon?” the raven asked when he saw how red Soonyoung face was. Soonyoung stiffened for a bit then he looked at the raven while scratching his cheek sheepishly.

“What?” the raven asked again.

“Nothing. Just felt a bit hot. Don’t you feel so?”

“Moron, if you didn’t notice the AC is in the full blast. Why the hell are you feeling hot?” the raven asked bewildered. He then just shook his head as the blond just smiling sheepishly.

“Anyway, Lee. Teach me how to make a good poem!” the blond demanded. Jihoon just rolled his eyes.

“As if those poor excuses of brain of yours know how to make proper poem.” the raven muttered under his breath.

“What did you say, Lee?” the blond asked in dangerous tone. Jihoon flinched a bit at the tone in Soonyoung voice. He turned to the blond and just smiled innocently.

“Oh, cut it out, Lee! I heard what you say!” the blond said angrily. The shorter male then sauntered to Soonyoung and hugged him.

“Soonyoungie, I’m sorry, okay?” he said sincerely, still hugging the blond. But Soonyoung didn’t budge even a bit, still pouting. The raven sighed softly. He then moved the blond into his lap and leaned his chin into the crook between the blond neck and shoulder.

“I’m sorry, mate. Won’t say that kind of things again. Promise.” He said as he kissed the blond’s temple.

“You promise, Ji? That you won’t insult me again like that?”

“I promise.” The raven said while smiling. Soonyoung smiled and pecked Jihoon on the cheek.

“You’re forgiven.” The blond said happily. The raven just chuckled lightly and tightened his hug.

 

-*-

 

“What the hell, Ji!! You promised me!!!” the blond yelled angrily. He stomped over to the couch and then glared angrily at the petite man in front of him.

“But you just went away with that bitch! Why should I wait for you?!” the raven yelled back. He stood facing the angered blond. Eyes glared piercingly.

“I just need to talk a bit with her!! And you should wait!! You promised to go with me!!” the blond shouted; eyes brimmed with tears that threatened to fall any moment. Lee Jihoon, blinded by the rage, didn’t saw that.

“What talk!? She was practically hanging all over you!! You even ignored my call!! And you know I hate her!!” Jihoon shouted; fist clenched in anger.

“Lee Jihoon!!”

“You ignore me. Such a best friend you are.” The raven spat heatedly. Soonyoung jaw’s tightened. He looked sharply at the younger.

“And you promised to go with me, Lee Jihoon. Just me and you. But, heck, you broke your promise. You left me and you go with that woman you didn’t even know who.” The blond hissed.

“At least that woman didn’t ignore me for some bitch that I hate.” The raven said venomously.

“Lee Jihoon, take that back.” The blond warned.

“Hn.”

“Lee Jihoon.” Soonyoung warned once again. But Jihoon just stood there; silent with a challenging look on his face.

“Hn.”

“I hate you, Jihoon!! I hate you!!” the blond yelled, and tears finally flowed down the chubby cheeks. The raven stood there in shock. He stared at the blond; mouth slightly agape. Guilt and regret slowly creeping onto the raven mind.

“No. You didn’t mean that, Youngie.” He said weakly and shaking his head; refused to believe.

“I hate you.”

“No. You didn’t.” He muttered again softly; hands fisted on his side.

“I hate you, Lee Jihoon! I don’t want to see your face ever again!!” Soonyoung shouted; head turned away. Jihoon just stood there; stunned into silent once again. His eyes now brimmed with tears, but he refused to cry. Lee Jihoon, the son of Min Yoongi will never cry. Crying will only make him weak. And Kwon Soonyoung will poke fun at it and he didn’t want that. At least that’s what he believed inside his head.

“Fine, Kwon. I’m going home.” He said weakly and walked out of the blond’s house; missed the hurt and regret look that showed on Kwon Soonyoung’s face.

***

 

 

_“Hello?”_

“Father…” Jihoon said hoarsely. He still stood in front of the hotel parking lot. Eyes stared blankly into the pavement.

_“Jihoon? What’s wrong? Ah, Wait! I’ll call your Papa. Where are you now?”_

“No, Father. I don’t want Papa to worry.”

_“You fight with Soonyoung, aren’t you?”_

Jihoon sighed hard. He knew his Father will know what was troubling him. His eyes now sting with the tears that threatened to fall when he remembered the source of his misery. He nodded stiffly.

_“You just nodding, don’t you? So much like your stupid Papa. Just go to him, moron. Ask for forgiveness. That’s what I did to your Papa too.”_

Jihoon chuckled lightly. He smiled faintly at the memory replayed in his mind when he was barely five years old. The day when the almighty Min Yoongi admitted defeat to Park Jimin and finally showed the blond his love. Who said Min Yoongi never do moronic act? He surely saw how his Father does some moronic act in front of his Papa. And he won’t change it for anything. Because that day, he too found his love at the first sight. His sunshine, Kwon Soonyoung.

“Like singing and dancing stupidly in front of him when Papa mad at you because you eat his meat?”

_“Shut up, you brat!! You know how scary when that Papa of yours got mad.”_

“…”

“What should I do, Father? I’m so scared. But I don’t want to lose him. I’m sorry, Father,” Jihoon said almost chocked on his tears that now flowed. He heard his Father sighing softly.

_“You, moron, get up and move your ass. Go to Soonyoung and told him. Or else I will tell your Papa to kick your ass.”_

“Father…”

_“Yeah?”_

“Thank you.”

_“Don’t be so stupid. That’s your Papa job. You’re my son. Our precious son. We will love you no matter what.”_

“Haha…I know…”

_“Now move your ass. You’re a Min, Lee Jihoon. And a Min always get what they want.”_

 

-*-

 

“Who’s that, hyung?” Jimin asked as he leaned on the doorway toward the living room. Yoongi turned around, a small smile etched on his lips.

“Our dumb son.”

“What’s wrong with Jihoon?” Jimin asked; worried about their son. He stepped closer toward Yoongi. And the older raven pulled him into a hug.

“He said he is gonna confess to Soonyoung.”

“Tch, took him long enough. He got your stupidity, hyung.”

“Well, but you love this stupid, don’t you?” Yoongi said as he kissed Jimin’s lips lovingly. Jimin just smiled and deepened the kiss.

“Bedroom, hyung.”

“Impatient are we?” Yoongi chuckled lightly as he pulled Jimin toward their bedroom.

“Oh, shut up, hyung. You know you want it too.”

“Of course I do.”

“Pervert!”

 

-*-

 

There, he stood in front of the closed door, hand raised ready to knock. He hesitated for a moment, biting his lips as his eyes looked longingly at the closed door. He sighed heavily and raised his hand again.

 

***Knock. Knock***

 

“Yeah?” the muffled voice can be heard from the inside. He stood stiffly as the voice getting closer to the door. The door opened and there on the door way stood a long haired man with dark brown eyes with the color a bit paler than his Papa Jimin.

“Jihoon?” the man said as confusion plastered all over his face. He just nodded and attempted a weak smile.

“Is Soonyoung home, Uncle?” he asked. The man blinked then smiled happily. He nodded then dragged the boy inside.

“Hey, Seungcheol, where is the brat?” He half yelled toward the man who was munching happily while watching some sports program on the TV. The elder turned his head toward his husband, still munching on his chips.

“The brat is in his room, Jeonghannie. He hasn’t come out since yesterday.” Seungcheol answered between his munching. The raven cringed at the elder words then forced a smile as the man noticed him.

“Evening, Uncle Seungcheol,” he greeted politely. The man just grinned at him and back at his food. Jeonghan sighed softly as he shook his head.

“Well, you heard it. He is upstairs.” He said, smiling. The raven nodded and walked hurriedly up the stairs.

“I wonder what happened between them.” Jeonghan said softly as the raven disappeared into corner. He then sat beside his husband.

“Just let them be. It’s probably just the usual lover quarrel.” Seungcheol said while patted his husband hand softly. Jeonghan smiled at the gesture.

“They are so much like Yoongi hyung and Jimin, don’t you think?” Jeonghan muttered as he smiled again. Memory of a certain blond and raven man came into his mind. He chuckled lightly while Seungcheol just smiled.

“Yeah. Let’s just hope that they both not as dumb as those two.”

 

-*-

 

***Knock. Knock***

 

“Yeah?” Soonyoung muffled voice can be heard from behind the closed door. Jihoon took a deep breath; head hung low.

“It’s me.” He breathed slowly. Rustling sound then the door opened immediately. There, on the door way, stood disheveled Soonyoung with wide eyes stared at him.

“Ji…” Soonyoung whispered softly. Then second after he scowled. Eyes glaring sharply at the raven who just stood there dumbly.

“You stink.” The blond scowled again. Nose wrinkled in distaste. The raven stiffened. Regret and guilt slowly crept into the raven’s feeling as he remembered what he just did before coming here.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered softly. Instead of answering, the blond gripped the raven collar and dragged him forcefully into his room. Shocked, Jihoon just let the blond pushed him harshly into the bed. After closing the door with a loud bang the blond then crawled angrily on top of the raven.

“You stink, Lee Jihoon!” Soonyoung hissed angrily. The raven just lay there while stared at the blond meekly.

“I’m sorry…”

“How dare you?!” Soonyoung shook Jihoon body hard enough to make the raven a bit dizzy.

“I’m sorry, Youngie…” he whispered softly. Eyes brimmed with the tears that ready to fall. He gnawed at his lower lip, feeling guilty.

“Did you cum too?” the blond asked in disgust. The raven shook his head fast; tears now flowed freely on his cheeks and turned his head away from the angry look the blond gave him.

“Why are you crying now? You fucked her!!” the blond yelled, hands clenched tightly on both raven wrist.

“I’m sorry!!” the raven shouted. His body shook hard as he suppressed his sob.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry, Youngie… Please… I’m sorry…” he whispered, tears flowed, pleading the blond for forgiveness. The blond sighed hard and released the raven wrists, still hovering over the raven sprawled body. He closed his eyes then sighed again, body trembled. Jihoon eyes widened and he quickly wrapped his arms around the trembling blond, hugged him tightly.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know. I didn’t cum! It’s not even fully erect! Please! Believe me!” the raven said desperately. He kissed the blond face and lips, before trailing down and nipped softly at the blond neck.

“Please, Youngie, I’m sorry! Please, believe me…”

“You fucked her…”

“Youngie… I’m thinking about you to make it stand!!” The raven start babbling. Panic took over his body as he clings to the blond tightly.

“Why?” the blond whispered softly.

“Youngie, I’m sorry, please!!” the raven begged as he kissed all over the blond face and neck.

“WHY YOU FUCKED HER?!” the blond shouted suddenly, startling the raven.

“Why are you always hurting me, Lee Jihoon?”

“Youngie…”

“I fucking love you!! Why are you doing this to me?! WHY?!” he yelled loudly, tears flowed out. The raven eyes bulged. He stared at the blond, mouth hung agape.

“B-b-but I thought you…” the raven trailed off.

“I’m not that idiot, you bastard! I fucking show you that I love you! Your parents know it! Even everyone know about it! It was you who is so damn dense, Lee Jihoon!”

“I-I-I’m… I…”

“You’re so fucking dense, idiot.” The blond mumbled softly as he laid his head onto the raven chest and inhaled deeply. He then kissed Jihoon lips softly, made said boy widen his eyes then cried again; sobbing softly.

“I’m sorry, Youngie... I’m…”

“Just shut up, Lee Jihoon.” He cut off the raven words and kissed him deeply. A possessive growl emanated from the said blond as he claimed his raven soft lips.

Panting softly as they separated from the kiss, said raven stared lovingly at the blond man above him. He lifted his hand then caressed the blond cheeks gently. Eyes still glazed by the tears.

“I love you.” He murmured softly into the blond lips.

“I love you too, moron,” the blond said softly as he claimed Jihoon lips once again in a heated kiss.

Both boys stared at each other with love showed in their eyes. The blond smiled gently as he caressed soft raven hair. Hands begin to trail down each other body, lips sucking each other hungrily. Soft moan emanated from both lips as they grinded into each other.

“You make me want to eat you, babe.” the blond whispered as he grazed the raven ears with his teeth. Jihoon shuddered and moaned softly at the ministration; body flushed with need.

“Then eat me. Make me yours. Only yours.” He said as he kissed the pale neck teasingly while his hand curled into blond hair.

“Hmm, Jihoon…”

“Ahh…”

“…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“BOYS!” Jeonghan shouted loudly. Both boys froze in shock. Slowly they turned their head toward the door and then sighed in relieve. The door still closed. They eyed each other and smiled. Both got up then adjusted their slightly rumpled clothes.

“Are you two done making up?” Jeonghan shouted again.

“Yes, Dad!” the blond answered as he held the raven hands, fingers entwined.

“Then move your ass ASAP! It’s dinner time!”

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adaptation to my Naruto fanfic that I posted on my blog years back.  
> English isn't my main language so pardon me for the error or incorrect grammatical.  
> Comment and critique are appreciated.
> 
> Thank you and happy reading!


End file.
